


The other Side

by Weirdandwired



Series: Luz x Amity One Shots [5]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character of Color, F/F, Lumity, LuzXAmity, The Owl House - Freeform, gay female character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weirdandwired/pseuds/Weirdandwired
Summary: Luz heads to human to spend time with her mom as part of their deal for Luz to stay in the Boiling Isles. She then asks Amity if she wants to head over to the human and experience technology.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Luz x Amity One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845259
Comments: 4
Kudos: 243





	The other Side

**Author's Note:**

> This story was requested by Gaypuppy.

“What do you mean Luz is leaving for the day?” Amity asked shocked.

“Apparently, it’s a part of deal Luz made with her mom. Frankly, I’m surprised she didn’t tell you.” Said Eda.

Amity slumped her shoulders. She went to the house hoping to take Luz out for their anniversary. Luz could have at least told she was leaving. Part of her was angry at Luz for not telling her, while the other part was just sad. Luz was lucky enough to convince her mom to let her stay, so she couldn’t be that mad. She also still couldn’t to summon a scroll to message her. Still, Amity couldn’t help feel the slightest sting of betrayal from her girlfriend.

Eda noticed the young witch’s internal problem and rolled her eyes. Honestly, young people are so easy to read. “You know, you can talk to her if you want.”

“Really?” Amity perked up at that comment.

“Sure. Luz’s room is the second door on the right upstairs.” Eda said. 

Amity thanked the old witch and stepped inside the house. Even though she had been here plenty of times, she still felt a little uncomfortable. Maybe because it was home to an outlaw or because it was in the middle of the woods. She walked through the living room looking at all the different items scattered around the room. Making her way up the stairs, Amity’s mind kept racing as she thought of all the reasons why luz did not tell her. Standing in the doorway, her heart raced even faster as she stared at her girlfriend.

“So you really are leaving.” Amity said.

Luz turned around and saw her girlfriend standing in her doorway. She thought it was sweet that her girlfriend wanted to see her off. But she wondered why she was sadder than usual. “Yeah. In order for me to stay here, I promised my mom that I would spend at least one day a month with her. I told you this remember?”  
“But why didn’t you tell me you were leaving today?” Asked Amity.

Luz looked at her confused. “But I did. I told you last week that I was leaving, and I told you yesterday as well. We celebrated our anniversary yesterday because I was leaving remember?”

The realization hit Amity like a compacted ice ball as she remembered Luz was right. How could she forget something like that? The two just stood their awkwardly unsure of what to do or say next. Suddenly, an idea came to Luz as she snapped her fingers.

“Why don’t you come with me this time?” 

Amity just stared at her girlfriend as she tried to process what Luz said. Did she just suggest what she think she heard? “Really?”

“Yeah, my mom has been wanting to meet you anyway. She keeps asking when she’ll meet her daughter’s girlfriend. Go ask your parents and I’ll finish packing.” Luz said.

Amity smiled and went into the hall to ask her parents the impossible. A moment later, she came in squealing before jumping into Luz’s arms kissing her. “They said yes!!!!!!”

Luz spun her around before setting her down. “That’s amazing. So, since your going to the human realm, I should probably tell you about a few things about the human realm. The first thing is that you can’t do magic.”

“Wait? Really?” Amity asked.

Luz nodded. “Yeah Eda found that out the hard way when she met my mom.”

“Well, what else can you tell me about the human world?” Asked Amity

Luz spent the next hour telling her girlfriend all about the human realm. How humans don’t use magic and instead use something called technology. What humans consider magic. The various cultures practiced around the world, including her own. The human version of the covents and how they work without magic. How human school works. The different types of food and fashion from around the world. 

Amity just stared at Luz in wonder, completely enthralled in Luz’s descriptions. The more Luz talked about her world, the more fascinated she became with it. Occasionally, she would ask a question or just say wow. She couldn’t believe that humans did all of this without magic. She wanted to try it all. 

“Luz, time to go!” Eda called.

Luz packed up her bag and slung it on her shoulders. Grabbing Amity’s hand, the two headed downstairs, where they saw Eda waiting with the door ready. She looked at the two young witches and smiled. “You two ready?”

Both girls looked at each other and blushed. “Y-You heard?” Amity asked sheepishly.

“I could hear you from down here.” Eda said snorting, as she opened the door.

Amity blushed harder causing Luz to giggle. She gave her a kiss before asking “You ready?” 

“I am.” Replied Amity. Then the two walked through the door.

The cold night air tickled the girls as Amity rubbed her arms. She had no idea the air would be this cold. Luz looked up and smiled, nudging her girlfriend and pointing up. As she did, Amity forgot all about the cold and just stared at the sky. She had seen stars back in the boiling isles, but they were never this many or this bright. She remembered Luz telling her that they were different planets. Amity would have stared at them all night if Luz hadn’t pulled her along. As they walked to through the woods and to Luz’s house, Amity kept seeing poles stuck onto ground while emitting some sort of light source.

“What are those poles?” Amity asked pointing to the street lamps.

“Their called street lamps. They have a light bulb inside of them, so people can see better in the dark.” Said Luz.

“What’s a light bulb?” Amity asked confused.

Luz giggled. “It’s something humans invented to help them see in the dark. I’ll show you at my house. Come on, we’re almost there.” 

As the couple walked down the sidewalk, Amity, looked at all the ‘street lamps’ as Luz called them. ‘Humans must have very bad eye sight,’ Amity thought. Eventually, the two girls arrived at Luz’s house and walked up the steps. Somehow the realization of what was happening didn’t hit the green haired witch until right now. As if walking into the human realm never happened. But now, standing in front of Luz’s childhood home, filled her with the most anxiety she ever felt. She froze in fear, her feet glued to the porch.

Luz felt her girlfriend’s nerves and squeezed her hand. “She’s going to love you.” She rung the doorbell and few moments later, Luz’s mom opened the door.

“Mija. It’s so good to see you.” Luz’s mom said, hugging her daughter. “And you must be the famous Amity Blight. My daughter doesn’t stop talking about you.”

“H-Hello, Ms. Noceda.” Amity said. 

“Oh please. Call me Camilla.” Camilla said before hugging Amity. “Come on in. Dinner will be ready in about half an hour.”

The two witches stepped inside as Camilla went into the kitchen. Setting down her bag, Luz walked deeper into living room and began digging through a drawer. Amity’s senses went into overdrive as she looked around the house. Pictures of Luz and her mother were hung up around the room. Smells from the kitchen mixed with air fresheners made the home feel cozy. The tv was playing some show about a guy making drugs. She jumped when the tv started yelling at her. 

“Lulu. Your big rectangle box is yelling at me.” Amity said staring at the tv.

“That’s called a tv.” Luz said, riffling through different drawers. “It’s how humans entertain themselves. And it’s not yelling at you. The actor is just yelling at another person.”  
She grabbed the remote and turned off the tv. 

“Where did the picture go?” Amity was so confused.

“I turned it off.” Luz said giggling. Her girlfriend was so cute when she was confused. Finding what she was looking for, she closed the drawer and walked over to her girlfriend, showing her a small clear object. “This is a light bulb. It’s how humans use electricity.” 

Amity looked at it confused. “But it’s not glowing.” 

“That’s because it’s not inside something and turned on.” Luz said. She brought her over to a lamp and took the lampshade off. “This what it looks like when it’s on. It’s also hot so please don’t touch it.” 

The green haired witch stared at the glowing bulb like a moth drawn to a flame. Humans were a lot smarter than she gave them credit for. They managed to create light without magic. She got closer to the bulb, trying to see how it worked, only to pull back moments later when she saw spots. She rubbed her eyes and blinked several times trying to get the dots to disappear. Grabbing the table to steady herself she groaned.

“Ooops. Sorry about that. Should have told you not stare at it. They are more powerful than a normal candle.” Luz said.

“Yeah. That would have been helpful.” Amity said groaning. 

“Come on, I want to show you something else.” Luz said taking her girlfriend’s hand and pulling her deeper into the house. She pulled into a small room with a desk, a chair and a small monitor on top of the desk. “This is called a computer. It helps you type up documents, play games and can help you look up things on the internet.” Said Luz

“What’s the internet?” Amity asked. 

“It’s basically a global network that hold’s all of human history.” Luz said booting up the computer.

The computer screen flared to life showing a beautiful mountain scenery. Amity stared at the screen in wonder. The light from the screen was a softer but also a lot brighter than the lamp. What was going on? She couldn’t wrap her head around human technology, but at the same time she wanted to learn more. Luz sat in the chair and unlocked the computer which showed a different screen all together. She then motioned for Amity to sit in the chair. Cautiously, Amity sat down and got a closer look at the screen. There were little icons for all sorts of things, writing, drawing and something called Firefox.

“Now move the mouse.” Luz said, pointing to the small oval thing next to the keyboard.

Amity complied and as she did it, she saw a small little arrow on the screen move in the same direction. Her eyes widen and began moving the mouse in all direction, even jerking it in different directions. The Latino laughed and smiled as she looked at her girlfriend completely impressed and entertained by a moving cursor. It’s like a cat being completely entertained by a laser pointer. She directed her girlfriend to the icon called firefox and told her how to click. When she did that, a white screen appeared with the words Google on it.

“What’s a google?” Amity asked.

‘God, this girl is just to cute.’ Thought luz. “It’s a search engine that helps you find various things on the internet, it’s the same thing that I have on my phone.”

“How do I search things up? Amity asked. “Also what did you look up?” 

“The last thing I looked up on this computer was how to get fireworks. The last thing on my phone was how to treat a burn.” The Latino said. 

Amity looked at her and arched her eyebrow. “Why did you need fireworks?” 

“For a book report.” 

Amity made a mental note to ask her about that later. 

“So, to search things up, you move the mouse over to the search bar and click it. Then you start typing.” Said Luz pointing to where to go. 

Following her orders, the cursor quickly changed to a blink thin black line. “Okay, now how do I type?”

“See those big letters next to the mouse? Started pressing them and words will start to appear.” Luz said.

Amity cocked her head. “That easy?” Luz nodded.

Curiously, Amity typed a key and the letter W appeared in the search box. Happiness flooded the green haired with as she pumped her hands in the air bouncing in her seat. She wasn’t sure why it made her so happy. “Babe I did it!” 

Luz giggled and kissed her wrapping her arms around her. Amity decided to type the rest of the word in the search box until she spelled out: witches. With her girlfriends help, she hit enter. Pictures and words of different size and color appeared giving various information about her topic. She was surprised that she got all this information so fast. Apparently, witches were actually tried and executed for practicing witchcraft, which actually made her glad that magic didn’t work here. She didn’t feel like dying. With some more help from Lulu, she clicked on a blue line and was taken to a new page. “This is amazing.” She finally said reading the words on the screen. 

After looking at several websites explaining the history of witchcraft, Luz opened another site. “This is called Youtube. It’s a website and platform that people can watch videos on, as well as post their own videos.” She clicked on a video about a guy explaining card tricks. 

“Is this what you meant by human magic?” Amity asked. 

“Yeah. Most people start out doing card tricks.” She pulled up another video about a guy doing stage magic. The guy pulled a curtain around him, then dropped standing in a brand new outfit. He did it again, only this time a woman was standing in the spot where the man was. The camera panned away from the stage and to the magician operating one of the cameras. He went back on the stage earning an applause from the crowd and from the green haired witch as well, with the biggest smile on her face. As soon as the video ended, she clicked on another video wanting to see more. 

After several videos, Camilla called them for dinner. Walking into the dining room filled Amity with the same calming smell as before. She looked at the different foods on the table causing her stomach to growl. Time to see if Latino cooking is great as Luz claims. Sitting down at the table, she let Luz fill up her plate and then started eating. Flavors exploded in her mouth as small ‘mmmmmmhh’ escaped her. Boiling Isles food had nothing on Latin cooking, as every bite was better than the last. Dinner flew by fast as the three ladies laughed and talked about everything from Camilla’s work to Luz’s studies, and before long it was over. 

After the dishes the dishes were done, Camilla kissed her daughters head and bid the girls goodnight as she headed off to bed. Amity took a look around the kitchen flipping on different switches to see what they would do. Most of them just turned on and off the lights, but one ended up catching her off guard. BRRRIRRRRGRGRGRGRG!!!!!! She jumped back, putting her hands next to her defensively.

“Lulu your sink growled at me.” Amity said slightly terrified.

Luz looked up from her phone and at the slightly terrified witch. “It didn’t growl at you baby. That’s the garbage disposal. The sound you heard, is the blades spinning in the chamber. Do not put your hand in there or you will lose it.” She got up and hugged the pale witch. “I’m sorry it scared you. How about some cuddling and watch people on the giant magic box. Sound good?” 

The pale witch nodded sheepishly as they sat down on the couch, Amity laying her head on the Latino’s chest. Wrapping her arm around her girlfriend, Luz turned on the Tv, loving the little sparkle in Amity’s eyes. As she changed the channel, the sparkle only grew bigger in Amity’s eyes as well as the smile on her face. Eventually, she settled on a show called Cupcake Wars. Kissing her girlfriend’s cheek, she pulled her closer as she watched the show. So many emotions went through Amity as she watched the weird show: Confusion on what was happening, sadness when they messed up or got eliminated, anxious because of the time limit and whether they would finish or not and happy when they got good reviews. 

Several episodes later, Amity felt herself getting sleepier as she fought to keep her eyes open. Eventually, she couldn’t keep her eyes open any longer and fell asleep. Upon seeing this, Luz kissed her head and brought her closer. As time went on, Luz found it difficult to stay awake as well and fell asleep minutes later. 

The next morning came rather early or at least that’s what it felt like to Luz, as she was the first to wake up. She groggily opened her eyes and groaned as she raised her to block the sunlight from her face. Checking the time on her phone, she found that it was past ten and that her mom texted her.

‘I’m so sorry Mija. I know we planned to spend the day together, but the hospital is under staffed and they need help, as two of the nurses got sick. I don’t know when I will be back home, so could we try again later this week? I love you.’

Luz sighed sadly as she was looking forward today. But she knows how important her mom’s work is, so she couldn’t get mad. ‘It’s okay mom. We can definitely later this week. Go be a hero and I love you too.’ She texted back. She shook Amity awake, causing her to groan. 

“What-what time is it?” She mumbled still half asleep. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she stretched and yawned. 

“It’s past ten.” Luz said. “Also my mom had to go back to work because they’re understaffed and doesn’t know when she’ll be back. So do you want to head back or stay here?”

“That sucks.” Amity said yawning. “And as much as I find the human world entertaining, I’m ready to head back home where things make sense.”

Luz gave her a small kiss “Understandable.” 

As the girls headed toward the door, Luz picked up her bag and slung it across her shoulder. “Be careful, it’s pretty bright out side.” Amity nodded, interlacing their fingers as they headed outside. It took a few moments for Amity to adjust to the bright sunlight as they walked to the old cabin. When she did, she smiled at the different colored leaves. Luz just smiled, loving her girlfriend’s wonder at even the smallest things. Once they arrived at the cabin, she pulled a key out of her pocket and pressed it, before putting it away. Eda had given her a key to go back and forth between the realms, in case of moments like this. Both girls walked through the door and into Eda’s house.

Eda and king were in the middle of Hexas Hold’em game when she looked and saw the two witches. Eda arched an eyebrow. “I thought you were gonna come back tomorrow? Something happen?”

“My mom had to go back to work as her work was understaffed.” “So we decided to come back here.” Luz said setting her bag down. 

“Ouch that sucks. Well at least you got to spend time with her. How was it?” Eda said placing a card down.

“It was nice.” Luz said smiling.

Eda smirked. “And you miss blight, how did you think of the Human world?”

Amity blushed. “I loved the technology there. It’s so amazing on how much they can accomplish without magic.” 

Eda chuckled as she placed down another card beating King. “So I take it you had a good time?”

Amity smiled as she tried to hide her blush. “Yeah. I had really good time.” 

That was an understatement. Last night was one of the best times of her life and she couldn’t wait to go back.


End file.
